


【授權翻譯】The Suffering of Potya by kiaronna

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hint of otayuri, M/M, Translation, Vicchan Lives, not much, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 起初，波洽覺得他是要去看醫生。這意味著他那個金髮的室友得要費盡力氣，爆出一堆髒話，想盡辦法把波洽騙進籠子裡，而且他根本不會成功的。不過最後，他的人類還是贏了，遲到二十分鐘之後，尤里帶著他的籠子走出大門。波洽已經認命。很快的，他意識到等著他的是更可怕的事情：尤里把他放到一隻笨蛋貴賓狗面前，就是那種蓬鬆捲毛的混帳玩意。





	【授權翻譯】The Suffering of Potya by kiaronna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Suffering of Potya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980822) by [kiaronna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaronna/pseuds/kiaronna). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這幾天效率很高可以連發！下一周要出去玩所以預先請假了XD  
> 這一篇寫在設定集出來之前，作者把尤里的貓叫做波洽（Potya）。  
> 這故事字面意義上的非常毛茸茸，無敵可愛！  
> 希望你也喜歡！

起初，波洽覺得他是要去看醫生。這意味著他那個金髮的室友得要費盡力氣，爆出一堆髒話，想盡辦法要把波洽騙進籠子裡，而且他根本不會成功的。不過最後，他的人類還是贏了，遲到二十分鐘之後，尤里帶著他的籠子走出大門。波洽已經認命，看來注射針劑和醫生的戳戳碰碰是無法避免了。

很快的，他意識到等著他的是更可怕的事情：尤里把他放到一隻笨蛋貴賓狗面前，就是那種蓬鬆捲毛的混帳玩意。

貴賓狗衝到他的籠子前，波洽發出嘶聲。那隻貴賓狗一點也不受影響。波洽聽到另一個房間傳出的說話聲，是他的尤里跟另外兩個人類在講話，就是那兩個養狗的，談得很投入。

「多讓人興奮啊！」巨大的貴賓狗說。他的捲毛裡面摻著銀白。他叫什麼荒唐名字來著，怎麼會有狗叫那名字……是米欽嗎。還是馬克罕。啊是馬卡欽。他看起來真的很興奮，尾巴擺來擺去，舌頭垂出嘴巴，不過他看起來一直都那德性，特別是他跟另外一隻小貴賓偎在一起的時候。那隻小貴賓狗比較……可以接受。更安靜一點，更有禮貌一點，用走的、而不是蹦蹦跳跳的，來到波洽的籠子前面。他走起路來有一點點跛，幾乎看不出來，不過波洽是隻貓，沒有動靜可以逃過他的眼睛。小維從來沒說過是怎麼回事，馬卡欽也只會輕輕地用鼻子碰碰那隻壞掉的腳。波洽每過一段時間就會見到他們，就是尤里帶他出門的時候。

「你要跟我們一起住了耶！」

「放我出去！」波洽只是怒吼。人類並沒有聽從吩咐跑進房間，所以他又吼了一次。那兩隻貴賓狗互相蹭蹭，蠢兮兮地笑著，波洽就在他們面前受苦，但他們真是一點用處也沒有。

最後，尤里終於出現了。他的手聞起來有雞肉、牛肉和奶油的味道。這個人類的臉上刻著永遠不會消失的皺眉，特別是當他抱著波洽，或者是有時打電話給他的祖父或奧塔別克的時候。他毫無人性、一點也不公正地，拒絕一天餵波洽二十次，就讓他這樣餓著肚子。波洽找東西磨牙來抗議，也為此挨罵——他的貓薄荷被沒收了。這人還做過好多好多殘忍的事呢。

 

只是波洽愛尤里。他真的不想要尤里離開。

 

「我要去拜訪奧塔別克，」尤里把他從籠子裡抱出來，臉埋在波洽毛茸茸的頸毛裡說。「要乖乖的哦，好嗎？那兩個結了婚的廢物說好會讓我跟你視訊的。」

對於這麼彆腳的解釋，波洽根本不打算紆尊回應，只是用他的濕鼻子朝他人類的脖子推了推。

「不准把我留在這些傢伙家裡，」他說。尤里沒聽懂，尤里從來就聽不懂，就算波洽把話說得再簡單他都不懂。

「我也愛你哦，」尤里低聲說，聲音很低。像是他不想讓其他人類聽見。他朝波洽兩耳之間那個珍貴的小地方很快地落了個吻。

「就說不准了！我要把你的遊戲機埋在我的廁所裡面！」波洽信誓旦旦地說。這個威脅並沒有奏效。尤里還是離開了。他甚至還走得更匆忙，就在那兩隻狗的主人伸手要跟他抱抱說再見的時候。尤里就這樣 **走了** 。但是那一對智障貴賓狗還在。

「不要難過啦，」馬卡欽說。他從容地走到一旁，顯然知道該做些什麼，回來的時候帶著一個沾滿口水的玩具。他把它放到完全無動於衷的波洽腳邊。「你可以跟我們一起玩啊！」

「謝了哦，」他說，語調挖苦，然後把那個玩具踹到沙發底下。

馬卡欽嗚嗚咽咽五秒鐘之久。小維溫柔地舔舔他的臉，又讓他恢復生氣，根本不記得玩具的事了。

「就把這裡當自己家吧，」小維歡迎道。波洽抬頭看，沙發那邊，那兩隻狗的人類坐了下來。他們一隻疊在一隻上頭，就像其中一隻是寵物，坐在對方的大腿上。那波洽要坐哪？這個嘛，他會給自己找個地方坐的。如果他哪天願意賞臉讓那些人類摸摸他的話。波洽打算去找出這個房子裡最適合躲藏的地點，好避免跟這些貴賓狗進行正面接觸，此時人類們開始說話了。

「真不敢相信這家裡有三隻寵物了耶。」

「嗯，」那個黑色頭髮的人類說。「我剛剛收到了披集的簡訊。」

「噢，我知道他這周要在莫斯科宣傳他的演出。怎麼啦？」

「他要找個地方放他的寶貝們，」黑色頭髮的人類說。「他成功把他們偷渡上飛機，但是飯店發現了，不准他傳染鼠疫。」他們哈哈大笑，那笑聲很奇怪——他們湊在一起，額頭相碰，笑得又歡快又明亮。

「他們對彼此的愛 **幾乎** 都比得上他們對我和小維的愛了呢，」馬卡欽解釋道。

「我想回家，」波洽說。

「所以兩隻貴賓狗，一隻貓，還有三隻倉鼠，」那個銀髮的人類笑道。「我們可以來開個動物園了。」

 **倉鼠** 。「我不想回家了，」波洽說。

「你不能吃他們。」小維嘆氣。

波洽經常聽到這種話。 **你不能吃皮羅什基哦。你不能從我的盤子裡拿東西吃哦。** 波洽，就跟他的人類一樣，覺得自己最精湛的技藝就是一股堅定的決心。

「噢不會啦，」波洽說。「我覺得不會啦。」

小維對他投以睿智而惆悵的目光。「波洽，說真的，你不能吃他們啦。」波洽已經開始策畫犯案了。「你知道，我們看得出來你在想什麼。我們又不笨。」

「他蠻笨的，」波洽抗議道，看向那個大隻的貴賓狗。馬卡欽仰面躺平，露出他的肚肚。波洽是個戰士。波洽可以放倒這兩隻貴賓狗，之後還有充足的體力去追那些倉鼠。

「他不笨啦，」小維又嘆了口氣。馬卡欽滾了一圈起身，湊到沙發邊，把他毛茸茸的鼻子塞到那兩個人類的臉之間。那個黑髮人類就坐起身，從另一個人的腿上滑下去，給狗狗好多好多親親。

銀髮人類無法接受。

「勇利，」他嗚嗚叫。

「怎麼了，維克多？」他眼裡有一抹光彩，波洽知道那是甚麼意思。他進入狩獵模式了。「你也想要親親嗎？」

不久之後，那個「維克多」得到親親了。非常多的親親。跟波洽看過的親親非常不一樣。

「他們是在餵對方吃東西嗎？」他問。小維搖搖頭表示 **不是** 。「我要閃了。」

「等等，」馬卡欽快活地喊道，「留下來看啦。」這提議實在很莫名其妙，所以波洽依言照作。那個奇怪的親親持續了幾分鐘之後，兩個人類分開來，轉頭看見兩隻貴賓狗和波洽都坐得直挺挺地，看得目不轉睛。那個狩獵模式的人類，叫勇利的那個，臉變得非常非常紅。

「我們還是……」

五分鐘之後，人類們消失在一扇關起的門後。波洽通常會對此感到非常冒犯，不過他們拿出兩條磨牙棒，還幫他在廚房裡開了一罐鮪魚，所以他決定忽視掉他們的過錯。

「不客氣，」馬卡欽嚼著一根磨牙棒說道。

或許留在這裡不會太糟糕，波洽沉思。光是一個像這樣的下午他還應付得來——接著，當然，之後尤里就會來接他回家了。

 

＊＊＊

 

一天過去了。尤里沒有來接他。波洽覺得自己可以把怨氣發洩在沙發上，不過小維說服了他。

接著，倉鼠來了。波洽愛死倉鼠了——不只是因為想像中嚐起來的味道，還有他們可愛的小小說話聲。

「我們飛得好高哦！」其中一隻從一個湊合著拼好的籠子裡尖叫，一個皮膚黝黑的年輕人類提著那個籠子，他聞起來有香料和魚的味道。上次波洽遇到這個人類的時候，他給波洽拍了五張非常好看的照片。

「好高哦！」另一隻倉鼠也叫道。「爸比！爸比！」

「安靜安靜，孩子們，」那個黑皮膚的人類說，完全聽懂了。「我知道你們飛高高了。冷靜一點。」

波洽對香魚人的想法一百八十度大轉彎。

「我要跟他走，」他說，等到香魚人跟維克多和勇利講完話之後就跟上去。波洽試著跟他一起走出前門。不過在他逃出去之前，勇利把他抱起來。波洽正準備讓這個人類見識一下臉上終生留疤是甚麼樣的滋味，突然發現自己被穩穩摟住。

「呃，」他說，眼睛睜大了。人類這種生物一點也不 **漂亮** ——他們醜死了，沒什麼毛，完全聽不懂話。他們完全是因為有著神奇的食物和摸貓技術才會得到貓咪的青睞。幸運的是，勇利非常、非常會摸貓。他棕色的眼睛也很溫暖，溫柔得不可思議。

「他在對我打呼嚕耶，」勇利說。「他只是需要一點時間，適應環境。」

「他是尤里奧的貓嘛，」維克多補充道。波洽從勇利美好的懷抱中瞪他，他知道明天早上該幹什麼了。

 

＊＊＊

 

這兩個人類睡覺的時候靠得非常近，要踩到維克多會痛的地方就變得相當困難——但是波洽很堅定。波洽會想出辦法的。

維克多會在晚上的時候把自己的毛弄掉。早上的時候他又光溜溜的，手腳都沒有毛毛，一整片都是皮膚。波洽幾乎都要為他感到難過了。不過就在他看到勇利半夢半醒之間還會撫摸維克多的臉時，所有的同情都死光光了。

「你 **一整個晚上** 都有人摸嗎？」他質問那個銀髮人類。他從維克多的腿上走過，他現在側身躺著，蜷在勇利身旁，身體蓋在被單下。「我也要摸摸啦，你這個壞人類！」

儘管他要求得很大聲，勇利還是一點動靜也沒有——不過維克多睜開了一隻藍眼睛。

「早安啊波洽，你餓了嗎？」

「把倉鼠給我，」波洽嘶聲說，一腳踩在人類脆弱的肚肚上。維克多驚叫出聲。勇利也翻過身，模模糊糊地瞪了波洽一眼，接著蹭向前去親維克多的嘴。波洽覺得他倆早上的口氣都噁心死了，但是他們似乎根本不在乎。他們繼續親吻，還磨蹭鼻子，搞了好幾分鐘，簡直就是在嘲諷波洽跟他永無止盡的飢餓。

「早安，」維克多低聲說。就在那時，波洽決定了，這人類就像隻狗——深陷熱戀、為愛痴狂、智障無比。勇利嘆氣。

「上次休假的時候是我去遛狗的。這次換你去照顧他們了。非常感謝，維恰。」親了最後一次之後，他翻過身。還把被子抓起來蓋，完全不管噘起嘴的維克多，心臟就在波洽的爪子下撲通跳躍。

維克多可能是隻狗，但勇利絕對是隻貓。等到波洽享用過一頓遺憾不是倉鼠的早餐，又回去他們房裡看看的時候，勇利還躺著，手腳胡亂癱在盛著陽光的床單上。波洽蹭進他的肘彎，打起呼嚕。

他還是希望尤里快點回來。

 

＊＊＊

 

儘管尤里的離開實難原諒，他還是帶來了波洽所有的玩具，還有波洽的床。這挺好的，因為波洽一點也不想跟那兩隻貴賓狗睡一張床。他們有兩張床，但是非常頑固地拒絕一狗一張，兩狗一起緊緊縮在同一個床墊上，對彼此嗅嗅聞聞。

「這樣太擠了啦，」勇利會這麼說，兩手各撫著馬卡欽和小維的腦袋。

「這讓我想到我們，」維克多說，「在長谷津的時候，擠在你的房間裏頭。」

波洽決定了，如果這兩個人類之前也擠過一張床，他們現在再擠一次也無不可。維克多八成會感謝他，有個大好機會可以靠近勇利，畢竟他就是隻亟需關愛的狗狗。所以波洽趴在他們床的一側，身體攤平。但是他們一點也不懂得感激，竟然把他抱走了。

 

＊＊＊

 

他們把倉鼠放在一旁的小房間裡。波洽可以聽到他們的叫聲從門後傳來。

「餓餓！」其中一隻在尖叫。波洽了解這種感受。他發現勇利會在晚餐後餵他們吃飯，所以在倉鼠進駐的隔天，他就跟在勇利後頭，想要跟人類一起擠過那扇門。

小維帶著他的跛足和滿面愁容，及時趕上了波洽。

「波洽，」他責備道。「我們告訴過你了。他們是披集的寶貝，你也知道的啊。」

波洽想了想。「香魚人？他有資格得到更好的寵物。」

「他會回來接他們的，」小維嘀咕道，「如果他們不見了，他會很傷心的。」

「這不是很好嘛，」波洽哼了聲。他走到一旁，撕咬起一個自己的玩具作為抗議。而一直都很謹慎、觀察力入微的小維就跟在後頭。等到波洽重新站好，輕甩尾巴，怒火（暫時）發洩完畢之後，才走上前去，用暖烘烘的臉頰蹭蹭他。

「不要擔心，」小維說，環著他蜷起身子。「尤里會回來的。我的勇利離開了好多年，但是我一直等。我很乖，一直等他，然後他就回來找我了。就算我被車撞到，他們都以為我要死掉的時候，幾天之後我還是撐下來了。我一直等。然後因為我等了好久好久，他還把維克多跟馬卡欽找來跟我們一起住，所以我們就不會寂寞了。現在我們成了一家人，一切都變得更好了。」

「他把維克多找來了？」

「是的，」小維偎著他呼氣，「馬卡欽說的。馬卡欽說他們 **好久好久以前** 就希望我們成為一家人了。」他挪了挪身體，張望四周，大概是在找那隻大貴賓。「當然了，我等得更久。從我還是隻小狗狗的時候，馬卡欽的照片就貼在我們房間牆上了。」

波洽思索了一番。或許奧塔別克，那個偷他人類的怪物，也有隻貓呢。或許尤里會把奧塔別克帶回家，還會捎上一隻新朋友。

波洽睡著了，然後當他醒來的時候，那個人類維克多就站在那裡，拿著一隻手機，臉上帶著傻呼呼的笑容。不知道是什麼時候，馬卡欽也加入了他們，一起躺在地上，從另一側偎著波洽。現在超熱的，而且非常不舒服，聞起來簡直太可怕了，都是貴賓狗的味道。貴賓狗聞起來就像是剛割完的草地，維克多的古龍水，還有……倉鼠？

 

「你在幹嘛？」波洽低聲問馬卡欽。

「如果你乖乖的話，」馬卡欽說，還湊得更近了，「或許他們會讓倉鼠們爬到你身上哦，就跟我一樣。」

「我恨死你啦！」波洽大吼。

「噢，」人類維克多說。他的手機閃了一下。僅管波洽奮力掙扎，他終究是擠在兩隻貴賓狗之間，兩隻狗還都在舔他。

「我會報仇的，」他發誓。狗狗們，還有維克多，蠢到一點也不知道要害怕。

 

＊＊＊

 

已經一個星期了，尤里還是沒有回來。有些時候他會出門去比賽，但是他每次都把波洽留給爺爺照顧。這次為什麼不一樣了？

如果尤里再也不回來了呢？如果他得一輩子待在這裡，看兩隻貴賓狗對彼此調情，而他們噁心的人類也做起一樣的事情怎麼辦？值得慶幸的是，兩個人類一天之中大部分的時間都不在。

有天晚上，當他潛行過廚房流理台的時候，看到一個亮晶晶的東西。所以他把那玩意從流理台上揮下去，把它趕到廚房地板的磁磚上。維克多那時正在洗碗，哼著某首蠢兮兮的慢歌，一點也沒注意到。

一直到要上床睡覺的時候，騷動才爆發開來。

「我弄丟了，我弄丟了，」維克多呻吟出聲。他雙手掩面，整個人頹坐在沙發上。

「寶貝，沒關係的，」勇利安撫道，坐在他身旁。「我們會找到的。」

「不，」維克多哭喊，波洽聽著那痛苦的聲音忍不住瑟縮了一下，「不，我永遠也找不回來了，我怎麼有資格做你老公啊！我們結婚才三年，我就弄丟了——」

「維恰，」那個好一點的人類嚴肅地說。「維恰，真正重要的東西都還在就好。那個戒指只是個象徵，你也 **知道** 的。」

「但是那是你買的啊，」維克多說，垂著淚。「我們一直都戴著的，我們的幸運符啊，從巴塞隆納就戴到現在的，而這是你最後一年比賽了……」

讓波洽吃驚的是，這回兩隻貴賓狗爬上沙發的時候沒受到阻止，各自去舔他們人類的臉。人類們呵呵笑，得移開身體，把腿打開讓狗狗有位子坐，他們兩人的腳擱在前面的咖啡桌上勾在一塊。

「所有重要的東西都在這裡了，」勇利終於柔聲說。他伸出手拍拍維克多的臉頰。「我們需要的一切都在這裡了。」

波洽並不是一個全然自私的生物。他覺得自己需要對這溼答答的一團人和狗貢獻一點安慰，所以他跑去拿那個亮晶晶的新玩具。人類都喜歡亮晶晶的東西。

「不會吧，」維克多說，聲音在難以置信的喜悅中顫抖，「 **波洽** ，你找到了！」

「 **我後悔啦** ！」波洽尖叫著，他們把牠拉進懷裡。

「我們真的得把尤里奧的貓還回去嘛？」維克多用他的狗狗眼問。

「如果你想讓他離開我們房子的話就得還，」勇利簡潔地回答。

他們互看一眼，點點頭。「留著貓吧。」

人類真是難以理解的生物啊。坐在勇利胸口的時候，波洽可以感覺到他笑得發抖，可以看到維克多的臉，就靠在勇利的肩上，對他和那兩隻傻呼呼的貴賓狗微笑。波洽煩得要命。波洽在這房裡都不能想去哪就去哪。波洽現在很溫暖。波洽……覺得他可以習慣這一切。

 

＊＊＊

 

隔天早上，尤里出現在房裡的一個螢幕上，波洽發現他簡直從來不曾這麼想念他的人類。

 

「你這個不知好歹的小叛徒，」波洽咆哮，「等你滾回來之後，我 **每天早上** 都要把屁股摁你臉上。」

「瞧，波洽很高興見到你呢，」勇利哈哈笑。

「寶貝，」尤里說，「波洽，他們有好好照顧你嗎？有把你餵飽飽，沒有讓那兩隻智障貴賓狗欺負你吧？」

「每天我都活在噩夢裡啊！」波洽抱怨道，踏遍所有的電腦按鍵。或許他可以穿過這個小小螢幕，去到尤里在的那個地方。「我明天就死了啊！」

「他愛死這裡了，」維克多公然撒謊。這個沒良心的傢伙，簡直毫無罪惡感。「尤里奧，我不是給你寄了照片嗎？狗狗超喜歡跟他一起睡耶。我們家裡每個人都愛死波洽了。不過你也知道我們還想多跟誰聊聊哦……」

「啥？」尤里嗤道，「我才不會讓奧塔別克跟 **你們這些廢物** 講話咧，再也不會——」

「哈囉，」出現了一個帶著腔調但流暢的聲音。突然之間，尤里就從螢幕上消失，然後一個深色頭髮的男人出現在上面。

他的臂彎裡，是一隻波洽畢生見過最毛茸茸的貓。簡直就是一團毛球，還有著一對大大的綠眼睛。

「哈囉，」她出聲道，就跟她的人類一樣果決又安靜。在這個瞬間，波洽帶著燃燒的熱情恨起了她，因為她可以跟尤里在一起而波洽不能。他同時想把她整隻貓舔遍，讓她的毛毛光滑閃亮。如果波洽能搞到一隻倉鼠的話會願意跟她分享。他會願意把所有的鳥跟老鼠玩具全部放在她毛茸茸的小腳下——

 

「啊哈，」馬卡欽說，「你好可愛哦，波洽。當我第一次在溫泉見到小維的時候，看起來也跟你一樣，簡直迷戀得難以自拔耶。」

「什麼啊？」小維哼了聲，「一直到溫泉饅頭事件之後你才喜歡上我的。」

「噢，那次啊？那只是個很好的理由，好讓我跟你一起抱抱睡覺啊，」馬卡欽非常輕易地承認了，完全不知羞恥為何物。小維嗚嗚叫，在磁磚地上蹣跚後退，顯然覺得非常害羞。「你知道的。我看到我的一生就在眼前閃過呢，然後我想，要是我就這樣死了，都還來不及挖個洞跟我親愛的小維一起擠進去睡怎麼辦呢……」

「馬卡欽，你是在開玩笑——」

「所有人都給我 **閉嘴** ！」波洽尖叫。「我正要給那個偷了尤里的混帳傢伙的貓留下美好的第一印象欸！」

一陣心照不宣的沉默。波洽堅定的拒絕收回他說過的任何話。

「嗯，」螢幕另一端的毛球說，「我早就已經……有印象了。尤里一整個禮拜都在給我們看照片，跟我們說你的故事。你真的偷了一整盤皮羅什基嗎？」

「沒錯，」波洽說，胸膛驕傲地膨起。「我是個優秀的獵人。這點我可以證明。」

在螢幕另一端，奧塔別克低下頭，抓了抓那隻可愛貓兒的……毛？或許她的耳朵在那裏吧，在那一團毛的某處。

「你可以叫我小熊，」毛球補充道，鬍鬚顫抖。「我想奧塔別克跟我很快就會去拜訪你的。我們會變成好朋友的，對吧。」這句問話說得平鋪直敘，信心滿滿。波洽喜歡極了。「之後見了。」

波洽得要把整間房子打掃乾淨才行。這地方非常糟糕，缺乏貓薄荷，也沒有雞肉。他沒能思考太久，鏡頭又回到尤里身上。

「不准盤問我的朋友啦！」尤里斥道。

「我才不會呢，」維克多說，一臉喜色。波洽發現，他也可以進入狩獵模式嘛。「只要讓他跟我們多談個五分鐘……」

他跟貴賓狗們讓人類繼續用神奇的電腦螢幕進行奇怪的談話。波洽發現了地上有一方不錯的俄羅斯陽光，便坐下來沉思——見過尤里之後，他覺得好多了。現在他得要想個不一樣的方式，在尤里棄他而去又知錯能返之後懲罰他。今天的談話之後，他覺得把尤里冰鞋上的鞋帶吃掉顯得有點太殘忍了。

小維跟馬卡欽也來了，用他們毛茸茸、打著顫的身體擋住陽光。

「嗨，笨蛋們，」波洽懶洋洋地喵喵叫，「要嘛躺要嘛滾。」他們在他身旁形成一個圓圈，跟波洽頭碰頭地躺著。

 

「小熊超可愛，」馬卡欽鄭重宣布。

「你們要組成一個家庭了，」小維聲叫喚。

「沒錯，」波洽說。「但是除非你們兩個傻瓜不會搞砸，我才肯讓你們加入我和小熊的家。你們要讓我家的小貓們磨爪子，還有磨牙齒。」

「這是我們的榮幸，」貴賓狗們說。馬卡欽打了個呵欠。

「還有，」波洽嚴肅地補充道，「你們得要給我逮隻倉鼠來。」

 

他們沒有給他抓倉鼠，只是圍繞著他蜷得更緊了些。等到人類們跟尤里講完話，慢慢地走回房間，手牽著手。最後，他們又一次，一個疊一個地坐在沙發上，撫摸彼此直到開始打起瞌睡，勇利一直在睡夢中抽搐，維克多揉揉他的屁股讓他平靜下來。

 

 _就快了_ ，波洽想， _尤里就要回家了_ 。

 

在回程的路上，他要把路線記下來，這樣他高興的時候就可以回來晃晃。

 

＊＊＊

 

「波洽！」尤里大叫，瞬間就走進門內了。這讓波洽高興得不得了，看著他的人類擠過欣喜的維克多和勇利，直直朝他走來。香魚人昨天來把他的倉鼠們接走了，波洽驚訝地發現自己並不怎麼想念他們。「你在這裡呀。」

他直起身，打著呼嚕，躺進了尤里的臂彎。或許他根本不會處罰尤里拋棄自己了。尤里知道哪裡需要抓抓，就在他耳朵後面，還有他背上那一塊最舒服的位置。波洽愛他勝過貓薄荷，還有溫暖的撒著陽光的地毯，還有——

 

波洽被扔進了貓籠裡。

 

「 **你是要我顏面盡失啊** ！」他大吼。

 

「掰掰，波洽，」馬卡欽說，他這會正快樂地蹭著小維沒受傷的腿。波洽恨死他們了，波洽會回來，然後把他們一起睡的那張可愛狗狗床撕成碎片。他打了個冷顫，意識到他們會乾脆擠在更小的那張上頭。

「我們會想你的！」

「掰掰，波洽，」維克多說，懶懶散散地揮手，像他從來沒揮過手似的。勇利親親他的臉頰。尤里發出反胃的聲音。

「就，謝謝你們照顧我的貓了，」他把臉放在貓籠前，露出微笑。「我們回家吧，」尤里說。他聞起來有綿羊的味道，還有奇怪的蔬菜，還有油膏。模模糊糊地，波洽可以嗅出另一隻貓咪可愛溫暖的味道。那隻毛茸茸的、嚴肅的小傢伙。

 

或許，只是或許，在這裡度過的一周，真的比去一趟獸醫院還要好上一點。

 

全篇完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者補充：  
> 披集聽得懂倉鼠語，所以他家的倉鼠是世界上最幸福的倉鼠。


End file.
